Btches Rage and Cold Shoulders
by lesipiratecat
Summary: A b*tch tries to get between Jade and Tori and feels Jade's wrath. But is Jade's rage and jealousy explainable this time? Can Tori forgive her? Chaos follows the fall-out and threatens to tear Jori apart. permanently. T rating for cursing just in case


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. Speaking of Dan, is anyone gonna watch "Sam and Cat" this weekend? I can't decide if it'll be good or not, and I'm still kind of pissed about the ending of Victorious- or lack thereof I should say. But I think I may give it a chance just because Ariana and Jennette are both brilliant and gorgeous. Just curious what everyone else's thoughts were.

Note: this is just a pointless, one-shot that was kind of a product of my free writing. I needed to let my mind get out something or it was gonna explode lol. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. I wrote the last 900-ish words kind of quickly because I'm exhausted so I'm not really happy with it, but it'll do. Let me know whatchya think! Even if you think I suck, lol. Just hopefully give me some constructive ideas with that insult too please. Enjoy

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

Jade usually met people's cold shoulders with dignity and stubbornness. They would ignore her so she would ignore them right back, giving them a simultaneous taste of their own medicine in hopes of getting them to realize that their cold shoulders were not having the desired effect on Jade. Even in times when she knew she was the wrong one, she acted as if she wasn't. So not only was she rendering the cold shoulder useless, but she was shoving it back in the other person's face. Not this time though. Not lately actually. Not with Tori. With Tori, it was different. Everything with Tori was different. When Tori gave Jade the cold shoulder, it made Jade feel like the shittiest person on Earth. That effect was what Jade was feeling now- to the max. She'd been doing her best to stare out the window into the rain-soaked streets and ignore the shitty feeling, but her leg was twitching and she was twiddling her thumbs together nervously. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned in the passenger seat of Tori's car (yes, the Latina finally got her license) and blurted, "Please talk to me!"

Tori didn't even glance at her, but thankfully to Jade responded icily, "Why should I?"

Jade's frown only increased, "Because, I'm sorry. I tried to behave. I really did. But you just don't understand. That girl, she-"

"She what Jade?" Tori interrupted, allowing more of her inner anger to show, "She made the smallest of moves on me. It wasn't that big a deal! It was a harmless, teeny tiny move. All she did was put her arm around my stomach and kiss my neck. Cat does that to me all the time!"

Jade took a deep breath to try to remain calm, "First of all, Cat is allowed to do those kind things because they mean absolutely nothing; she doesn't like girls. Not saying that if she really tried anything I wouldn't bitchslap her, but when it's little stuff, you know I can't hurt her. That'd be like kicking a hungry, sad, wet kitten. And second of all, you're saying that any girl can just throw herself at you and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"Yes! I do!"

Jade shook with anger but calmly said, "Tori. You know I can't do that. I mean, I think up until now I've been pretty good. You have no idea how often I watch people flirt with you. It sickens me, but I know you don't like a big scene so I don't do anything."

"Then why was tonight so different? Why couldn't you just control yourself so we could finish what started out to be a fun night?"

Jade growled as she remembered the event. _Jade and Tori had come out to meet up with their high school friends. College was stressful as usual, and they needed to have some fun. Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Sikowitz, Tori, and Jade all decided to go out for dinner at Nozu and then to a club down the street called Mantis. The staff were all dressed up like bugs and the place was decorated with large paints and props so it would seem like the club-goers were seeing the world from a bugs point of view. On this particular night, the place was lit with blacklights and the ceiling was decorated with lights to look like fireflies and the staff wore glow-in-the-dark and neon costumes. Over in the corner they had a giant spiderweb, a soft grass-looking carpet, and log-shaped couches for people to rest on. There was also a bar that looked like a cave. The place was pretty crowed though not packed. It was actually really cool in Jade's opinion and the music wasn't too bad as a mix of popular songs from the radio and techno. For most of the night, Tori and Jade danced together, allowing the others to cut in so they could dance as a group every so often. Cat decided at one point to get in the middle of Tori and Jade and make quite a sexy scene for the guys. Jade didn't mind because it was Cat. Tori didn't seem to either when she grabbed onto both of them so they were even closer together, grinding on each other bodies. It was times like that that really made Jade re-question Cat's dedication to her claim of being straight, but hell, Jade wasn't complaining. Finally, there came a time when Tori needed a break and Jade needed to pee. So while Tori went to sit down for a breather, Jade went to the bathroom. While she was making her way out of the stall, she heard a girl's voice as she loudly entered the room. "Holy shit. Did you see Vega?" the girl whistled to show her appreciation._

_Another girl chuckled, "She was looking pretty hot tonight huh? Too bad she was practically hanging on Jade West all night. You know when her friends didn't interrupt. They looked pretty cozy together. Shocking huh? Hollywood Arts' biggest enemies turning out to be girlfriends?"_

_The first girl scoffed, "Please. Jade probably just wants to get into Tori's pants. When she gets bored, she'll dump that fine ass on the street. The poor girl will be so upset, she'll practically beg for someone to fuck her like a slut. That's where I'll come in. I gotta get back out there before Jade comes back. Try to make her a little horny, she'll want my number, you know as backup, and when Jade finally gets rid of her, I'll be there to pick up the pieces by throwing Tori into bed."_

_The more Jade listened to this chick, the angrier she got. First of all, no one- NO ONE called Tori "Vega" except Jade! Second of all, how dare this bitch pretend to know Jade and what she thought of Tori! Thirdly, DID THIS WHORE CALL TORI A SLUT?! Jade would rip her heart out through her vagina and cut it to little pieces with her favorite scissors! And lastly, like HELL this chick was going to make any sort of move on Tori- HER Tori! Jade growled as she heard them snicker and exit. The bitch was dead. That was just it. The cops would find her body in the gutter. Or maybe they wouldn't. Jade stormed out of the stall and quickly washed her hands. It was then she realized she didn't know what this bitch looked like. Jade mentally groaned. 'Way to go Jade!' she told herself sarcastically. 'No matter. I'll just watch Tori from the sidelines until this bitch makes herself known. Or hopefully, she'll already be there when I get out there. That much closer to killing her for saying such horrible things about my Tori… Wow. When did I start referring to Tori as mine? And when did I get so protective? And emotionally involved?... Fuck it. Later. Now, it's time to kill a bitch.'_

_Jade glared as she went to find Tori. Just as Jade thought, when she spotted her girlfriend, there was someone else with her. A skinny blonde who was maybe five inches taller than Tori or herself. She was dressed in a short skirt and a cami that hugged her body even though, from what Jade could tell, she didn't have anything worth showing off. Her boobs were smaller than Tori's for Pete's sake, making them most likely A-cups. She had no ass, looked basically anorexic, and wasn't that pretty either. Well, okay, maybe that last part was a lie; the bitch was pretty, but, next to Tori, Jade thought she looked like a troll. Jade watched them for a few minutes. She knew she didn't have to worry about Tori cheating on her. They had only been dating for about two months now; they hadn't yet said "I love you" to each other. Up until now, Jade hadn't given the idea of being in love with Tori much thought. She knew she'd been attracted to her physically from the moment they met. Then that lust became actual like, a true crush that drove Jade crazy. But right now, Jade knew she was in love with Tori. Tori was hers, but more than that, Jade belonged to Tori in return. She felt it in her heart. She felt it as she saw Tori blush adorably and laugh. Jade loved seeing Tori happy. Wait a second. Why was she happy? Jade moved to watch as the bitch was moving her arms around as she told Tori something. Tori was laughing- not wholeheartedly like she would when Jade would tickle her or jump up behind her unannounced and hug her close while making happy purring noises and telling Tori she smelled good, but still laughing. Then the bitch made her first move. She reached out to push a strand of Tori's hair behind her ear. Tori seemed to stiffen but smiled politely. Jade knew Tori would be thinking about how wrong the whole thing was- this wasn't about not trusting Tori. But she knew Tori would probably be too nice to say anything. So Jade continued to watch. The bitch touched Tori randomly, but every small step closer to Tori, Tori took one back. Then the bitch's friend came over. The bitch smiled and moved. Suddenly she was right up next to Tori's side. The bitch wrapped her arm around Tori's stomach. Tori looked awkward but made no move to get away. The bitch's friend motioned to the dance floor and the bitch nodded. She turned to Tori leaned in close and Jade could just see those too-thin lips move in a whisper before kissing Tori's neck. Tori did move away then, but Jade was already storming their way. Before Tori could say anything, Jade grabbed the bitch's hair and yanked her away from Tori._

"_Oww!" the bitch shrieked as she stumbled backward, "What the fuck was that for?"_

"_Get away from my girlfriend!" Jade shouted back as she stood protectively between Tori and the bitch._

_The bitch simply smirked and took a step closer, "Feeling a little threatened Jadey?" The bitch was only a few inches away from Jade, so only Jade could hear as she taunted, "Afraid I might show your slut a better time than you can?"_

_Jade roared in fury and no longer could hold herself back. She punched the worthless bitch right across the nose. Even over the loud music, Jade could hear it snap as the bitch screamed in pain. Blood started gushing from her broken nose, but Jade wasn't done yet. She pushed the bitch to the ground and climbed on top of her. Jade leaned down and snarled in her face, "Don't you EVER talk about Tori that way you insignificant piece-of-shit! She's better than you will ever be or get! If you ever come near her again, I will break more than your nose, got it?"_

_Jade was pleased when the bitch actually looked terrified. Jade was sure the fire in her eyes plus the punch and yelling in her face was too much for this whore to handle. Jade wanted so badly to beat the living shit out of this bitch, but instead she got up and off the bleeding girl. The bitch immediately got off the ground and ran out of the club. Her friend followed her with one last horrified look at Jade. Jade smirked in victory. Her inner celebration didn't last long though before Tori shouted, "What the hell Jade?"_

Tori had been more pissed than Jade had ever seen her. Jade had immediately tried to explain and apologize- even though honestly she wasn't sorry at all- but Tori wasn't hearing it. She said goodbye to the gang who had been watching the whole thing in stunned silence, and stormed out, leaving Jade to follow her. Tori ignored Jade as they walked the block it took to get to her car. Jade fell silent, not knowing what to say to make this better- to make Tori understand. Tori continued to ignore her as they got in, started the car, and started to drive away. They'd been driving for fifteen minutes when Jade finally couldn't take Tori's silence anymore. Jade tried and failed to answer Tori's last question with, "Because that bitch- she was- and I heard- You don't understand what-"

"You're right Jade," Tori interrupted with a shout, turning to look at Jade, "I don't understand. I don't understand why you can be so possessive and jealous and violent! Do you not trust me to be loyal? I know when you were with Beck it was because you didn't trust him to stay, but I'm not Beck, Jade!"

"I never said you were!" Jade defended, "And I know you're not. It wasn't about trusting you or not, because I do trust you. More than anyone!"

"Then what the hell was your problem?" Tori screamed, giving Jade another glare.

"My problem was that while I was in the bathroom, that bitch was all like-" suddenly, a flash of lights distracted Jade and she looked out the windshield. Coming straight at them was a Ford F150. In a millisecond, a few things became clear to Jade. First, in her anger, Tori was speeding, driving at 55 mph. Second, the truck looked to be doing about the same speed, maybe a little slower. Third, he was blaring his horn. And lastly, the two vehicles were going to collide. Jade grabbed Tori's arm and shouted, "Tori! Look out!"

Tori looked out in horror and did her best to move out of the way by turning the wheel hard to the right. Unfortunately, the other driver had the same idea and he turned in the same direction. The next few seconds seemed to last a lifetime as Jade watched the front of the truck slam into their car on the corner of Tori's side. "Tori!" Jade screamed in horror as the front of her car dented in before the car spun out of control on the wet road. When the front tires slammed against the curb, their car became airborne and flipped over once, twice, three times before settling back on its tires. Suddenly, time sped up as everything grew still. Jade blinked, trying to clear her head from the shock. Soon, she became aware of some sharp pains scattered over her body. Blankly, she looked down to see her body covered in cuts and gashes from the glass. There was a throbbing on the side of her head where she'd hit the side of the car, and her lip was gushing blood because she'd bitten nearly through it after her yell for Tori. Then her brain instantly woke up. "Tori?" she croaked looking over to the driver's side. Instantly Jade began to panic when she saw the damage done to the now-unconscious Tori. She too was covered in some cuts and gashes, one that started above her forehead and moved around the side and was drenching the side of her face in blood. The car was nearly crushing the lower half of her body and the steering wheel was pressing into her abdomen. Jade started struggling against the seatbelt as she reached for her girlfriend. "Tori! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Tori moaned quietly, but otherwise didn't move much.

Jade finally unbuckled herself and moved closer. Gently she grabbed onto Tori and gave her a little shake, "Tori-baby? Answer me!"

Again Tori moaned, this time louder, and she moved a bit. "Jade?" it was almost a whisper, but Jade heard it.

"Yes baby! I'm right here!"

Tori moved her right arm, blindly reaching for Jade.

Jade immediately grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "It's okay baby! It's okay! Just hold on okay?" Just then Jade was aware of an approaching siren. "The ambulance is coming okay? Just try to stay with me."

"Hurts."

Jade's heart clenched at Tori's tiny whine, "What hurts love?"

Tori's face twisted in pain and her eyes twitched, "Legs. Head. Ribs."

"Oh God," Jade chocked out. She looked to see if there was anything Jade could do to ease her love's pain, but she didn't want to risk hurting her more. "It'll be over soon. I promise. The ambulance isn't far. They'll help get you out of here. Try to stay awake though okay. Tell me how much of a bitch I am."

Tori's eyes did open then. They were dark and clouded with pain, but Jade could also see Tori was looking at her clearly. "Not. A bitch. Jade. Love you."

Jade's eyes filled with tears, "I love you too Tori. That's why I acted so foolishly. I love you so much. Can you forgive me?"

Tori smiled slightly and squeezed Jade's hand, but then she fell back into unconsciousness. Luckily, the ambulance pulled up before Jade could panic, and they immediately begun to get Tori out of the wreckage. Jade refused to take her eyes off Tori and fought when they tried to pull her into the back of the ambulance. "Not without Tori!" Jade shouted. Fortunately, they allowed Jade to stay close, but still began analyzing her wounds. Jade watched nervously as they had to cut away some things before they could pull Tori out. Jade didn't know what she would do if Tori wasn't okay. Where there was once a time when Jade hated Tori's existence, now Jade knew she couldn't live without Tori, especially not now that Jade had realized her love for the Latina. She was still out when they finally got her onto the stretcher and loaded her in. Only then did Jade get in too. She sat by Tori and held her hand in both of hers, staring at her girlfriend's face, numb to the EMTs working on them.

When they finally got to the hospital, they started to take Jade away from Tori, but she screamed bloody murder, sounding like she was being torn in half and terrifying all the staff. Not only that, but apparently Jade had a rather large piece of glass embedded in her thigh. It had been bleeding quite heavily before the EMT managed to get it to slow. Afraid that she would cause the wound to get worse, they let her follow after Tori. They put Tori in one bed and Jade in the other. While each girl was worked on, Jade's eyes never left Tori. Even when they told Jade it would be better to put her under before removing the glass and putting in stitched, Jade yelled at them viciously and threatened to hurt them in gross and unique ways. So painfully, they begun the work of getting the glass out of her leg and then sewing her up without the comfort of anesthesia. Jade gritted her teeth and clenched the bed with her fists, but otherwise made no move or sound as long as she could see Tori.

The nurses rushed to close the Latina's head wound and other gashes. A couple needed stitches. Thankfully, they were comfortable saying that neither of Tori's legs had been broken, they had just been under some severe pressure that caused some rather large and gross bruises. Same went for her ribs; nothing broken, just severe bruising. They checked the rest of her over and found that despite the mild concussion, cuts, and bruises, the Latina was otherwise unharmed. The doctor had to explain that to Jade three times before the pale-girl finally let out a sigh of relief and sagged against the bed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for the first time since coming to her senses in the car. She thanked some higher power for not letting Tori get hurt worse than she was. Jade knew how lucky the Latina was. When she heard the doctor ask what she would like to be made more comfortable, Jade opened her eyes and said, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Then she heaved herself out of bed. The doctor protested until Jade gave him her worst glare and growl. He froze with a gulp and watched as Jade moved over to the chair next to Tori's bed. She plopped into it and immediately grabbed the Latina's hands before laying her head on Tori's stomach. Despite the fear Jade instilled in them, the doctor and nurses smiled at the love the black-haired girl clearly felt for the other. Somehow knowing that Jade was not going to move from that spot, they left the room quietly. Jade was grateful to be left alone with her Tori as she started to cry. "I'm sorry Tori. I'm so sorry," she quietly sobbed herself to sleep.

~~~~Victorious~~~~

Before Jade was really fully wake the next day, she felt the hand stroking her head. She sighed heavenly as the gentle fingers ran through her hair and against her scalp. She didn't know where, when, or who she was, but she did know those fingers. In her half-asleep state, she sighed, "Tori." And smiled.

Tori chuckled as she smiled affectionately down at the head on her stomach. Judging by the pinkish colors of the sky outside, it was getting late in the day. Tori couldn't be certain, but she was sure they'd slept for a good 14 hours. When Tori woke in the hospital, she'd been confused and scared. Her first thoughts were of Jade. 'Where's Jade?!' Tori had panicked in her mind. But then she grew aware of the head on her midsection. She should've known Jade wouldn't be far. She looked over what she could see of Jade's body. She'd clearly been stitched up in a few places and had some bandages on her head, but other than that, Tori was relieved that Jade seemed in one piece. Her second thoughts were of the throbbing on the side of her head and the stiffness in the rest of her body, especially her legs. She wriggled each part of her body, being careful not to wake Jade, as she made sure everything was intact. She was sore, but she was pretty sure nothing was broken, so she was happy. Her third thoughts were of the events of the night before. Dinner, the club, Jade punching that girl (whose name Tori wasn't sure of now; maybe Bella or Stella?) and breaking her nose, the fight they'd had in the car that ended up distracting Tori from driving, and finally the accident. She remembered waking up before being put in the ambulance. She smiled when she remembered Jade had told her she loved her. For years now, Tori wanted to tell Jade she was in love with her. But to hear Jade say it back felt better than she ever could've imagined. She was still kind of peeved about Jade's behavior at the club, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Tori?" Jade's voice interrupted her thoughts. Jade still had her head on Tori's stomach, but it wasn't moving. In her still-not-quite-awake state, she panicked and shot her head up to look at Tori in horror.

Tori smiled, like nothing happened, "Morning sleepy-head. Enjoy using me as a pillow?"

"Did I hurt you?" Jade demanded seriously, ignoring Tori's question.

Tori shook her head then grimaced slightly at the pain that caused. "No you didn't. But I gotta remember to keep my head still." Tori chuckled.

Suddenly, Jade was hugging Tori close. "God Tori. I thought for a minute there I was gonna lose you," Jade said as she buried into Tori neck. "I was so afraid. I don't know how I would've continued living without you." Jade whimpered that last sentence.

"Hey," Tori said soothingly as she hugged Jade back, "Not gonna happen. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, remember?"

Jade smiled, "Yah. I remember. Do you remember that I love you?"

Tori's smile grew so big, it almost split her face in half, "Yah. I remember."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just simply hugging each other to reassure themselves that the other was there. Then Jade pulled apart. She looked into Tori eyes as she said, "Tori. I'm so sorry. About everything. I feel like, if I hadn't been such a twat, this never would've happened."

Tori shushed her with a deep, long kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "It's not your fault Jade. I should've been watching the road in the first place, but let's not get into that. What I really need to know is why. Why did you do that?"

Jade immediately launched into the story of hearing the bitch's words in the bathroom, watching her hit on Tori, the realization that Jade was in love with Tori, the rage she felt knowing that this worthless whore had just trashed Tori and then made a move on her, the comment she'd said to Jade before she punched her, and how Jade would defend Tori no matter what the cost. "I'm not sorry for punching the bitch. She called you a slut, made you sound like some easy piece-of-trash, and did a really good job at pissing me off. But I know I could've handled it better. I'm sorry for the anger, hurt, and embarrassment that it caused you."

Hearing the whole story, Tori instantly forgave Jade. She couldn't believe that that girl would think and say such things. It made Tori sick and angry at her bitchiness too. Tori was just grateful that Jade loved her so much to defend her honor like that. Granted, she wouldn't let Jade's jealousy erupt if it was uncalled for; people were going to hit on her, it was a fact of life. Just like people would hit on Jade too, much to Tori's displeasure. But for right now, Tori felt blessed and overwhelmed with love that Jade hadn't been afraid to protect her. She pulled Jade so their lips could meet in a searing hot kiss. Tori hoped Jade could read her own apology as well as her gratefulness and love through the kiss. Jade did and responded back with as much love as she could. When they finally parted, both were breathless and lightheaded.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you Jade."


End file.
